Doce Composição c h o c o l a t e
by KeiZero
Summary: Shuichi e Yuki presos numa sala de estúdio na NG. Uma porta quebrada, um bolo de chocolate... E duas pessoas que se amam. Yaoi Lemon.


**Doce Composição**

** chocolate **

Disclaimer: Gravitation, os personagens do anime e quaisquer coisas vinculadas a este aqui presente não me pertencem.

[Yaoi Lemon.

Olá pessoal! Então... Aqui está, finalmente. Sem mais delongas...

"Shuichi, que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui?" indagou Yuki, entrando na sala, frustrado. Shuichi estava demorando para chegar em casa, então o escritor resolvera busca-lo.

Fechando a porta do estúdio n° 3 atrás de si levou um susto quando Shuichi trombou nele, mão na maçaneta. Tarde demais.

"Yuki..." Shuichi estava com uma cara preocupada. Beijou o namorado com ternura e abaixou a cabeça, tentando achar as palavras corretas para não irritar Eiri.

"Shu, por quê você não avisou que ficaria até mais tarde?" Yuki esforçou-se para soar displicente e desinteressado – na verdade estava muito bravo e preocupado. Ignorando a pergunta, Shuichi falou num tom meigo:

"Eiri, você não devia ter fechado a porta..." o escritor bufou, consternado. Era tão difícil assim responder uma pergunta daquelas? Mas que droga! Porém, antes que Yuki pudesse protestar, o outro disse, abraçando a cintura de Yuki.

"Essa porta está com problema... Se você fecha, ela não abre mais... Da última vez que fechamos essa porta tivemos que chamar um especialista em fechaduras... Sei lá como chamam essas especialistas. Isso faz uma semana... Desde então não dá pra fechar a porta.

Yuki ficou pasmo. Como assim o todo poderoso Seguchi Tohma não manda o tal do especialista _consertar_ a porta? Mas os pensamentos do escritor foram logo dissipados, pois Shuichi sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, provocando seu ponto fraco: as orelhas.

"Bobo, agora vou ter que te contar!"

Shuichi se distanciou e tirou uma caixa de trás do teclado.

"É que quando eu tava voltando pra casa eu lembrei que tinha esquecido isso aqui no estúdio, então eu voltei! Eu já tava saindo! Mas agora... bom..."

"Eu sei. Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã para alguém abrir a maldita porta! São dez da noite, não tem ninguém no _mercado das chaves _ou seja lá o que for que atenda a essa hora. Shuichi..."

O cantor percebeu que Yuki estava ficando irritado...

"Abra, Eiri! Era uma surpresa pra você..." Yuki não deixou de sorrir levemente ao ouvir as doces palavras de seu pequeno cantor de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Eiri sentou-se com Shuichi no chão, o último aninhando-se no colo do escritor. Antes que abrisse a surpresa, Yuki depositou um beijo na testa de Shuichi e disse num tom um pouco mais ameno:

"Da próxima vez me avisa, tá? Não precisa estragar a surpresa, só me avisa que vai chegar mais tarde."

Shuichi sorriu de leve e fez sinal de sim efusivamente com a cabeça. Então Eiri abriu o pacote. Apesar da dificuldade de enxergar mesmo de óculos naquele ambiente meio escuro onde as únicas luzes eram as dos painéis luminosos dos dois teclados ainda ligados, Yuki conseguiu ver perfeitamente o conteúdo da caixa. Era...

Bolo de chocolate!!!

"Seu preferido, Yukiii!"

"Aham!"

O escritor já foi assaltando o primeiro pedaço quando algo fez sua mão parar. A orelha denovo... Shuichi roçava os lábios úmidos no contorno da orelha de Yuki, sussurrando palavras ininteligíveis. Yuki fez um esforço tremendo para não deixar o bolo cair de suas mãos. Queria muito comer o bolo... Mas...

Shuichi desceu até seu pescoço, mordendo-o de leve. Yuki prendeu a respiração enquanto sentia seu corpo reagir. Puxou Shuichi pelo pescoço para beijá-lo, sentindo a veia jugular de Shuichi pulsando. O beijo ficando cada vez mais rápido, línguas lutando umas contra as outras... E então Shuichi desfez o contato, deixando Yuki frustrado e confuso.

"Você não queria bolo?" Shuichi fez um doce... nada mais normal.

"Acho que fica melhor em você." Disse Yuki, lambuzando os lábios de Shuichi com cobertura de chocolate, para em seguida mordê-los de leve, sugando a cobertura habilidosamente, suas mãos aventurando-se por debaixo da blusa justa de seu namorado, que logo ergueu os braços, ajudando Yuki a retirá-la. Então,Yuki comeu um pedaço do bolo enquanto desenhava no peito de Shuichi com a cobertura, provocando leves risadas do cantor.

"Faz cócegas, Yuki!" retrcou, olhando para o outro com um olhar manhoso.

"Calma, já vai acabar... Prometo que depois das cócegas vem algo muito melhor!"

Algo... muito melhor.

"Esse bolo é meu, esqueceu? Agora preciso saboreá-lo direito! Fique parado!"

Yuki sabia que era impossível Shuichi ficar parado... Começou a retirar a cobertura com a língua, de leve, do garoto sentado de frente para ele em seu colo. Shuichi segurava os cabelos de Yuki com certa força, querendo mais... Yuki sentiu o pulsar dos dois se intensificar com a leve fricção causada pelo movimento involuntário dos quadris de Shuichi, que não conseguia ficar parado e quieto enquanto Yuki lambia sua barriga e peito devagar, apenas diminuindo aos poucos os intervalos entre os gemidos de Shuichi.

Shuichi debruçou-se por cima do escritor, deitando-o embaixo dele.

"Agora eu quero bolo!" disse Shuichi.

Yuki sorriu levemente e pegou um pedaço de bolo, que começou a dar a Shuichi aos pedacinhos enquanto o agora sorridente cantor acariciava a linha da cintura abaixo de si enquanto habilidosamente desatava o cinto e a calça de Yuki enquanto cadenciava o movimento de seus quadris com os gemidos baixos e abafados de Eiri.

Acabado o pedaço de bolo de Shuichi, Yuki levantou-se para ficar de frente para Shuichi, abraçando o cantor pela cintura e puxando-o para perto, causando total contato dos membros dos dois.

"Yuki... hm..." Shuichi murmurou enquanto seu namorado desabotoava sua calça de couro apertada e retirava-a com cuidado, acariciando-o com habilidade, levando-o à loucura.

"Yuki... não tão rápido... nhg..." Yuki sabia o quão precoce Shuichi podia ser, mas adorava provocá-lo e causar o maior prazer ao pequeno garoto de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Shuichi segurou-se a Yuki com urgência enquanto beijava-o. Yuki saia exatamente onde tocá-lo para levá-lo à loucura.

"Agora vire-se, Shuu"

"Ahn?" Shuichi não estava raciocinando perfeitamente naquele estado.

"Apenas vire-se!"

"Mas Yuki..." Só que Eiri já havia sido mais rápido. Já havia se sentado por trás do garoto e começado o que queria.

"Yuki..."

"Suas costas são tão lindas..." Yuki murmurou. Dizendo isso, continuou a beijar as costas de Shuichi intercalando os beijos com toques de língua ao longo da coluna do cantor. De olhos fechados, Yuki continuou as percorrer o resto corpo de Shuichi enquanto explorava suas costas, amando aquele corpo tão perfeito.

"Eirii... isso... ah... você... eu te amo..."

Yuki abraçou-o por trás com força – por mais intrépido e frio que parecesse ser, ouvir Shuichi proferindo essas palavras... O excitava ainda mais, o estimulava ainda mais... Fazia-o querer Shuichi ainda mais... Com isso, virou-o depressa de frente para ele, beijando-o. Havendo nada menos que pele separando-os, Yuki ofegava de excitação ao sentir a língua do cantor em seu pescoço, no lóbulo de sua orelha, em seu peito, sugando-o e mordendo-o em meio a gemidos e pausas intencionais.

"Shuu..." Yuki sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto o abraçava mais forte, fazendo-o sentir-se seguro, para em seguida prepará-lo antes de tornarem-se um só. Shuichi beijou-o mais devagar, mostrando que confiava nele e que se entregava ao prazer em que estavam completamente perdidos e entregues.

Yuki abriu os olhos e olhou para os de Shuichi enquanto adentrava-o devagar ainda abraçado ao pequeno corpo do cantor - queria compartilhar o momento em que se tornavam um só, queria sentir aquela coisa tão boa que era amar alguém e ser amado... Queria compartilhar da intimidade que tinha com Shuichi naquele momento, queria mostrar seu amor enquanto ofegava e chamava baixinho o nome de Shuichi.

Os movimentos lentos e estonteantemente deliciosos embriagavam o momento. Shucihi foi inclinado levemente para trás, proporcionando ao cantor maior visão de seu Eiri. Shuichi jogou o pescoço para trás e fincou levemente as unhas no peito de Yuki, para depois acariciá-lo ali, fazendo-o fechar um pouco os olhos e abrir levemente a boca, contendo um gemido. Eiri segurou uma mão de Shuichi e inclinou-o para baixo, deitando-o no chão carpetado do estúdio. Os movimentos foram se intensificando gradualmente, as mãos longas e de Yuki segurando Shuichi com habilidade, amando cada segundo, querendo-o mais perto. Yuki sabia exatamente como levar Shuichi à loucura, tocando-o e beijando-o, e acima de tudo... sendo espontâneo. Beijou-o enquanto adentrava-o mais fundo, abafando um gemido alto de Shuichi, que arqueou as costas e abraçou o pescoço de Yuki. Aquele momento desesperado era extensamente conhecido pelos dois, e sabiam exatamente o que o outro precisava para desfrutar ao máximo o momento.

"Yuki, eu... Eu não vou sair do seu lado nunca... Eu te amo..." Shuichi falou arfante para Yuki, que estava acima dele com os olhos cerrados e a boca levemente aberta. Ao ouvir isso, Yuki conseguiu dar espaço à seu desejo e se acalmar, sabendo... sabendo que estava tudo bem.

"Yuki... eu..."

"Shuu... vamos jun... tos..."

Yuki sentiu-se feliz... dessa vez pôde compartilhar daquele prazer extremo junto com Shuichi, o que raramente acontecia... Explodiram juntos enquanto seus corpos se uniram por completo e suas vozes soaram em harmonia numa só exclamação.

Em seguida deitaram-se um contra o outro, um tanto cansados, compartilhando o momento anterior com um terno, lento e longo beijo.

"Shuichi... Shuu..." Yuki disse baixinho.

"Eiri... tá pesado"

Yuki sorriu levemente e inverteu as posições, deixando Shuichi se aninhar em seu peito.

"Nós..." Shuichi começou a dizer com sua voz angelical.

"Apenas sorria..." Yuki disse, querendo compartilhar aquilo apenas com o olhar. Yuki gostava de olhar nos olhos de Shuichi, aqeles olhos que amava tanto, aqueles olhos... Que o faziam esquecer do mundo e sentir que aquela... Aquela era a razão para tudo.

Shuichi sorriu, e os dois disseram apenas com o olhar um para o outro: _Juntos..._

Depois de longos minutos simplesmente aproveitando a presença e o calor um do outro entre beijos carinhosos e afagos, Shuichi levantou-se, enérgico.

"De onde você tira tanta energia?" Yuki resmungou.

Shucihi riu baixinho e deu espaço a um sorriso maroto.

"Hey, Shuichi... Aonde você vai...?"

"Só vim pegar uma coisa! Aqui está!" E mostrou alegre a surpresa que ainda não havia revelado. "Quero experimentar...em você." Shuichi disse, dando um beijo em Yuki e descendo com a boca pelo abdômem do escritor para em seguida acariciar o que tanto queria.

Yuki diminuiu levemente a abertura dos olhos e percorreu os lábios com a língua provocantemente, para em seguida fechar os olhos e entrelaçar com carinho os dedos nos cabelos de Shuichi, encorajando-o e sendo carinhoso.

Afinal, um pote inteiro e novinho de calda extra de chocolate não deveria ser disperdiçado.


End file.
